


Under the Wire

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, PG-13 - Blue Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: When he'd said he wanted to have a word, was thisreallywhat was meant?





	Under the Wire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

  
Author's notes: About as gen and/or slashy as the show itself, because as has already been established by _some_ members of this comm, I am patently evil.  >3 OK, apparently quite a bit slashier than initially advertised. Trala! XD

Set directly after a certain conversation at the end of S2.01. Obviously, you shouldn't read this if you haven't seen that, as it just won't make any sense. Consider it a scene insert, if you will. :)  


* * *

"Right, we're going to have this out once and for all," the Guv spoke in low, deliberate, dangerous tones. "You. With me. NOW." 

 

 

Immediately he started walking toward the door, expecting Sam to follow along sharpish. The rest of the CID were still in a state of stunned silence, and Sam was amongst these---although his particular cloak of silence held the merest hint of elation as well. Relief wasn't enough to describe it. In this state, he had no reply and instead did as the Guv bade, slouching the slouch of cautious victory in Gene's wake. 

 

 

Aware enough of his surroundings to note they weren't heading for Gene's office, Sam wondered if perhaps they were headed down the pub. "Where are we headed, Guv?"

 

 

"If I had the answer for that, I'd've won **_Mastermind_** by now. Pity." Gene spoke with a slight edge to his voice.

 

 

"I meant where are we physically walking toward at this very moment," Sam spoke carefully, his normal slightly sarcastic tone dialled down just a bit in uncertainty. 

 

 

"To have a word. In private. All right?" Gene glared at Sam as though he should have worked this out by now.

 

 

_What can I say?_ Sam wondered. "That's fine. Your place or mine?" he attempted to inject a bit of levity into the proceedings.

 

 

"Neither. Just follow me." Gene pulled a bit ahead, ever the alpha dog in residence.

******

"I thought you said we weren't headed to your place," Sam said skeptically as they pulled up outside Gene's building.

 

 

"We're not. There's a place I like to go nearby for having private words which aren't work-related." 

 

 

"You do things that aren't work-related?" Sam was agog.

 

 

"I wouldn't be shooting my gob off if I were you, Sammy-boy, unless it's when we get where we're going," Gene was decidedly peevish and not afraid to let Sam know. Even moreso than usual.

 

 

Feeling as though he knew his time was up, Sam slunk behind Gene into the building.

******

"You're an extremely lucky man, Sam Tyler. Did you know that?" Gene grinned ominously as they entered a service lift at the back of the building.

 

 

"I do feel blessed with your presence, if that's what you're asking." Sam opined, loosening up to previous Sam-standards with the return of their standard dialogue. 

 

 

"Ever think your luck might run out?" A dangerous glint found its way into Gene's eyes now, along with the disquieting grin. Gene moved fractionally closer to Sam as the lift began to move. 

 

 

"All the time. You have no idea." Sam was all seriousness now.

 

 

"So what was that business with Crane about?" Gene made an effort to smile lightly and sweetly, which looked distinctly out of place.

 

 

Sam was even more discomfited by this new change in Gene's demeanor and was as a result slightly flabbergasted before responding, "I believe I recall someone I distinctly admire once saying that they never fit someone up who didn't deserve it," Sam spoke carefully, eyes hooded against the glare of the single buzzing bare bulb hanging from the ceiling of the lift.

 

 

"Wrong answer. You lose a point." Gene was so close to Sam now they could feel one another's breath as each spoke. 

 

 

Before Sam could move away, Gene grabbed his right arm and twisted it behind him as he secured it to the iron grid of the elevator with a pair of handcuffs. 

 

 

"Oh, what, if I don't answer how you like, I'll be punished? Are you going to take me over your knee next like a bad boy?" Sam struggled vainly against the cuff on his right hand whilst swinging madly at Gene with his left fist. And missing.

 

 

"If I had tuppence for every time I've been asked that, I'd have retired before I ever made the pleasure of your acquaintance," Gene relaxed, punching the emergency stop button nonchalantly. "Now. You're going to explain what's going on in that head of yours to me if we have to stay here all night."

 

 

Sam had stopped struggling by this time, but had a look on his face as though he'd scented something particularly foul. "Won't your missus wonder where you're at?" 

 

 

"She's well used to my odd hours by now. Besides, I'm feeling right at home. Aren't you?"

 

 

Sam sighed. It was going to be a long night.

 

 

Gene revealed a small flask he kept in a special inside pocket of his camel coat. "Fancy a drink?"


End file.
